Catching Roses
by ThatOneDwarf
Summary: Awaking to the nightmares which torment him, Ash is pitted against destiny and his own beliefs in order to save a life which had been taken from him time and time again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Catching Roses**_

* * *

><p>"Ash! Ash calm down, wake up! ASH!"<p>

He shot up, a hoarse croak of a gasp coming from his throat as he awoke from his dreams. Ash felt his heart thundering against his rib cage, and felt a pair of hands grip his trembling shoulders.

"Serena..." It was a little more then a whisper, but it was all he could manage.

"Y-You were having nightmares again, weren't you?"

The four travelling companions of the Kalos Region had booked a room at the nearest Pokemon Center on their journey towards Anistar Town along route 17, having camped out in the woods daily over the course of the past two weeks. Having a warm bed and sturdy roof over their heads was something each of our heroes were thankful for.

All accept for Ash however, because finding sleep as of late had become few and far between.

"Did I wake Bonnie?" Ash mumbled miserably placing his head in his hands, feeling the uncomfortable clammy texture of his palms.

Clement and Serena who stood at the side of his bed shook their heads, "She's still fast asleep," Clement said looking through the shadows of their room to the bundle beneath the sheets.

"I-I'm sorry guys, go back to sleep, it won't happen again."

Serena knelt next to him, worry evident in her voice, "You say that Ash, but... But you've been having these nightmares-"

"Nightmare." He corrected pulling off his sheets, "It's always... It's always the same one,"

"It's been weeks since they started, the amount of sleep you have lost isn't healthy for your body. You should ask Joy, or we could go see an actual doctor once we reach... You reach Anistar Town to see if there is anything that can help them stop,"

The following day, at the crossroads to Anistar Town and Verdant Town, the group was going to split for the first time since they had joined together.

Ash and his Pokemon would be continuing on alone to Anistar, while Serena, Clement and Bonnie made a stop in Verdant Town for her possibly last sash towards the Pokemon Great Hall, the Grand Festival equivalent of Pokemon Choreography.

The Kalos League deadline was drawing near, as was the Pokemon Great Hall. Neither he or Serena had the ability to go on to cheer for one another without risking their respective deadlines.

So they would split up, and then reunite in a little over a week so that they could make way to the his final Gym Badge in Snowbelle City.

Ash stood grimacing as his shirt, damp with cold sweat, clung to his body, "I'll look into it," he muttered, "I've got to change out of this and clean up a bit, you two head on back to bed."

The concern was still there, and after a bit more coaxing they returned to their beds while he, and a change of clothing left the room.

After shutting the door behind him, Ash cursed softly and started for the restroom to wash up.

Nights like these were common, more so then he would like to admit. They would camp out, or rent a room like that night and head off to sleep. The first few hours he slept peacefully, often for one to two hours , but then he'd be shouting, tossing, turning, crying as if the world was about to come to an end in his sleep.

He was never aware of it taking place, and only became aware after being shaken, or shocked awake.

He had interrupted his friends sleep on more then one occasion, and he felt horrible about it. Especially on the first night, when his reactions had awoken not only Serena and Clement, but Bonnie as well.

He remembered clearly how she had looked at him so afraid from the light in the campfire, how her usually pink face had gone pale.

The first night they had all gone pale.

The first night had been the worst from what he could tell.

He reached out and touched the mirror in the bathroom, looking at the eyes with thick dark rings beneath them. He looked plain worn out, and he felt that way as well. Getting back to sleep after the nightmare was nearly impossible. He knew that the others were right, that he needed help, or something.

But he couldn't just... Tell them about his dream.

Ash wasn't one to shy away from issues at hand, but this was different then most others.

This involved him personally on a physical and mental level.

To be frank, he felt it unnecessary, no, embarrassing to speak of what he believed to be a private matter aloud. And more importantly to speak about it to the friends he traveled with, Serena in particular.

Splashing warm water onto his face he sighed irritably, "There's got to be someone that I can talk... to?" Trailing off, he looked up into the mirror thoughtfully.

He couldn't talk to his current travelling pals about what was going on inside his head, but a former and older brother like figure he spent years travelling with however.

Ash looked skyward in thought, 'There is a six hour difference between Kalos and Kanto... Which would make it 10 at night back home. There's no way he'd be sleeping at that hour!'

-x-x-x-

Sitting at one of the public phone booths in the Pokemon Center lobby, Ash felt flustered as he dialed in the number of the to-be Pokemon Doctor.

Mainly because it was so weird for him to call his old companions. Of course he contacted each of them at the end of each Region to check up and see how they were fairing on their own, but that was once or twice a year.

To call in the middle of a journey, one where he was fairing incredibly well on the battling circuit, was not something to be expected.

"But that doesn't matter," He muttered quietly, "please Brock pick up, I need really your advice."

After the fourth ring when he was about to call it quits, the other line was picked up, and the Pokemon Doctor, lab coat and all, appeared on screen, "Hello Brock Harrison of the Pewter City- Ash!?" He exclaimed in surprise.

Ash grinned, suddenly feeling a lot more energetic seeing his old friend, "Hey Brock, how's it going!?"

He grinned back, "Keeping busy running around the city, and being called out for long distance emergencies. It's not quite like the old days, but it sure is lively enough for me. Now what about you?" He asked puzzled but not at all annoyed, "It's rare to get a call from the Pokemon Master, especially this late at night, something keeping you up Ash?"

It always amazed him how Brock could see straight to the problem.

Ash looked away from the monitor briefly and scratched the back of his head, "Eh, uh... Yeah Brock, I could... It's... Well kind of-"

"Is it girl trouble?" Brock ask plainly seeing the nearly seventeen year old stammering.

"Girl troub- what, no," Ash laughed lightly, "No Brock, it's more of a serious kind of problem,"

Hearing this he frowned, "A serious problem?" He asked eyeing him carefully, and after a few seconds added on, "are you not sleeping properly Ash, it looks like you have rings under your eyes."

Ash sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Hit it in one." he said, "You see Brock for the last few... Months I've been having these nightmares, well only one nightmare. It's the same one over and over again. Nothing changes. No matter how I try and change the dream, the ending always ends up the same."

"And they come every night?"

Ash shook his head, "It's really odd intervals. I can have one night of pure sleep, followed by three days of the nightmare, followed by a day of sleep before they start up again. I can't remember the last time I had two days in a row of nothing but sleep."

Brock rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "And it's only this one particular dream right? The same one over and over again?"

"That's right."

"Have you thought about any reason you may be having it? Have you been anxious, restless, worried or anything along that lines? Anything that would be a trigger for it to begin?"

"I... I've thought through it so many times Brock, and..." He paused struggling to find what to say, "C-Could you... Would you let me tell you about... The dream. And then you give me your thoughts on it?"

Brock raised an eyebrow in surprise. Ever since he had known Ash, the Pokemon Trainer had always relied on himself for answers rather then others, often relying on himself and his own capabilities to solve problems which eluded him.

It was rare and had happened before, but he had come for advice on battling and cooking. But not once, not once had Ash opened himself up about his personal difficulties.

So Brock nodded and sat up straight in his chair at full attention. And should Joy need to speak with him, he would have to politely tell her he was in the middle of something important.

Brock gave him a reassuring smile, "No problem at all pal," He said, "I'll listen all night if I have to."

Brock's smile increased as he heard the shy mumbled thanks, and was glad to see that Ash had not lost that innocent trait of his in the two years that they had stopped travelling together.

"Just..." Ash paused hesitantly, "Just don't laugh if it sounds stupid or something. Okay?"

The Pokemon Doctor tilt his head in confirmation, "You have my word Ash, now whenever you're ready."

Ash nodded to himself at Brock's words and than began gathering the courage to begin. Carefully he composed his thoughts into a coherent outline, and then took a deep breath.

"The nightmare always begins on a road beneath a canopy of trees."

-x-x-x-

He had traveled roads like these all of his life, walking down dirt trails beneath the thick layers of leaves overhead.

However the path laid out for him is dark, a thick grey fog blots out everything around him

except for the misshapen silhouettes of the trees which line the road.

Behind him the fog is still, a silent presence which pressures him into going forward lest he be swallowed by it.

All Ash can hear is the steady breathing from his mouth, and the dull crunch of the black dirt underfoot.

He is alone.

Serena, Clement and Bonnie have vanished, whether they have left him, or whether or not they had been consumed by the fog he doesn't know.

Pikachu is not with him either, or any of his Pokemon for that matter. Possibly sharing the same fate as his friends for all he knew.

Ash shivers as a chill nips the back of his neck setting his hairs on edge, and he picks up his pace a little. Pushing himself to walk that extra little bit to get out of the forest just that little bit sooner.

His breathing gradually increases in volume, slowly drowning out the sound of his footsteps which have increased into a desperate run for freedom.

He runs through the fog and down the dark path looking for someone, a sign of life.

Color.

The road beneath the canopy is colorless, draining him, sucking his energy so that the fog can have it's way with him.

Eat him.

Consume him.

Devour him.

But just when he thinks the fog which coats his body is endless, it begins to thin. Slowly the density breaks, and he can see the end.

A look of relief spreads across his face and he races the final distance to the end of the treeline. And breaking through, colour, moonlight, the Earth itself seems full of life.

But then he frowns, a canyon is in front of him. With the only way across being a sturdy looking rope bridge which suspends over the seemingly thousand foot drop into the thrashing and crashing rapids below.

This isn't what he frowns at however.

Standing alone on the center of the bridge is a person, a girl with long silver hair who stares out over the drop, a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

With an over dramatic attempt at silence, like a thief trying to tiptoe past a guard, Ash took a step forward.

He was scared to startle her, scared that the only other person he could find would runaway from him like a stray cat.

Ash steps onto the bridge, aware of the lethal drop below and the small tremor which came as his foot came down on the plank work.

When the girl does not flee, or scare at his presence, he starts towards her, however he stops when the bouquet falls from her hands onto the bridge, scattering the flowers as the string which holds comes undone like a fan.

He isn't sure why, but he feels compelled, no, he finds it necessary to call out to her, to let her know that she isn't alone.

So he does, "Excuse me! Excuse me Miss, do you know where we-"

His voice stops like his vocal cords had been cut by a knife.

The girls head turns to look at him.

He see's right away that she is beautiful, silver tresses cupping pale blemish free cheeks, small lips, and eyes like roses which entrance him.

But it is those eyes which are the source of his nightmares.

The eyes like roses stare back at him empty, lifeless. As if all in that world is lost.

There is no hope.

Only pain.

But something there changes, for a small, sand grain size of a second when she sees him.

She seems almost relieved that she is not alone.

She smiles, so small he almost did not see it.

But then she turns, so her back is against the rope of the bridge. And before his cry of horror can escape, the girl leans back.

And like the bouquet of roses before her. She falls.

-x-x-x-

"She commits suicide?" Brock asked quietly, "she leans back over the rope and just... Drops?"

"I have walked through that fog, and gotten to that bridge over and over again. And every time I see her out there alone, by herself. A-And then, when she notices me... I... S-She smiles at me. And then... She does it. No matter how many times I see her, I-I-I call out to her, I don't say a thing, it never changes. Over and over and over again, I see her die. I can't save her, no matter how many times I try, no matter how many times I run across that stupid bridge. By the time I get there, all that's left are roses."

"Relax Ash, take a deep breath to calm yourself," Brock said carefully, the last thing he wanted was for Ash to go into a panic.

Ash shut his eyes and ran his hands rough through his hair, "I... I don't understand it Brock. Not at all."

Frankly neither did he.

For one, the nightmare itself contained suicide. And if what Ash had said was true, then he had watched this girl kill herself tens if not dozens of times.

Normally Ash wouldn't brood over something like this without reason, and given his personality Brock figured he knew why.

"Think about it Ash," Brock said sympathetically, "the answer isn't that hard to find if you look properly."

Ash looked up at the monitor in confusion, "W-What?" He asked quietly, "Brock... Do you... Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Brock shook his head, "No, but I do have a logical possibility if your willing to hear it," Ash nodded immediately, "I think Ash, that the route of this problem is because of one thing, and if you do that one thing the nightmares will stop,"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You have to save this girl," Brock said seriously, "think about it. How many times have you gone and been the hero? How often do you foil the bad guy and rescue either a person or Pokemon from them?"

Ash scratched his head thoughtfully, "A lot more than what I should have really... I mean... We've saved the world a couple of times too haven't we?"

The Pokemon Doctor nodded, "You save everyone Ash, this is no different. You are refusing to believe that, whoever this girl in your dreams may be, can't be saved. Because you believe she can be, and that is what is making it recurring. You need to prove to yourself that you can save her."

Despite the confusion etched on his face, Brock could see that Ash was understanding what he was getting at.

"So... I just... Have to save her?"

"I think that should do it, but Ash putting that to the side for a moment I have to ask out of concern. Have you felt depressed or deeply saddened at all before this began?"

"Eh? No why?"

"The girl was killing herself Ash," Ash looked uncomfortable at his words, "I have to ask if those actions were there for reasons which-"

"I'm not suicidal Brock," Ash cut in wearily, "If anything, I've never been better. I'm loving Kalos, the League is only two months away, and my Pokemon and I are in top form already! I don't know where that part of the nightmare stems from Brock, but it's definitely not me."

Brock sighed with relief and leaned back, "Well I'm relieved to hear that, but I've got to ask Ash. Have you seen the girl before? Maybe out of the corner of your eye and never noticed, maybe somebody you've met recently?"

"I've never seen her," He said quietly, "and a part of me hopes I never do." A smug grin came onto Brocks lips, "What?"

"And then there is the other other part of you that thinks this girl is Beau-ti-ful!" He said teasingly.

Ash sputtered and felt his ears go red, "I-I never said-"

"Oh it slipped out when you were describing her Romeo," Brock grinned, and then in a slightly higher voice, although their voices were now almost evenly matched, "When she turned to face me Brock, the first thing I noticed was oh how beautiful she was! Like a goddess from the stars sent down from Heaven on-"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" Ash shouted in disbelief feeling his cheeks heating up, "I-I may have commented on her looks, but I did not go that far! Besides you are waaay worse off in the er... Love department than I am!"

"Oh ho, is that so?"

Ash and Brock continued talking into the night, winding down the conversation when it was time for Brock to head home for the night.

He had medical exams the following afternoon after all.

At the end, when the goodbyes were said, Ash returned to the room feeling like the weight of the world had been lift from his shoulders.

Pikachu, who had been lying alert for him to return from Bonnie's bed -both electric rodents had taken to sleeping with the younger girl until she fell asleep- crawled off the bed and came over to him with a questioning look in his eyes.

Ash pulled the covers up beneath his chin and placed Pikachu on his stomach, "Don't worry buddy," he whispered, "things should... Start looking up from now on. I'm going to beat these nightmares. No matter the cost."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you everyone who stuck with this to the end. This had been sitting on my computer for quite some time now, and I decided to upload this in the mean time while I continue on with "A Spark of a Soul" (Information on next chapter below). I hope you enjoyed, and if you aren't a fan of Original Characters I would recommend turning back now. <em>

_"Catching Roses" is about the relationship between Ash and an Original Character. This is not a romance, this is about Ashs belief that no matter who a person is, or what the circumstances are, that even in times of pain, that in the end you can be saved._

_Thank you all again, and please leave a review letting me know what you all thought, and whether or not you would like the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>UPDATE ON SPARKS: <strong>If you've read or are following Sparks, I'm very sorry for the delay. I haven't given up on it, I'm just having trouble writing the beginning of the next chapter. So it will come out, when? I have no clue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>The talk that night had lifted his mood quite considerably.<p>

During the last few weeks he had mentally worn himself out dreading about going to sleep, scared to fall asleep into that nightmare.

But now he knew what had to be done, he had to take that nightmare and kick it to the curb. He was going to save that girl in his dream, even if it killed him in the process.

Well, maybe not that far, he wasn't ready to kick the bucket quite yet.

But how or when he would save her, he did not know.

However despite the dreams importance, that was not his primary focus at that moment.

His goal was to get his seventh Gym Badge by the end of the week, and that would take everything he had to win.

"Ash?"

Thinking about it, this would officially be the first time he took on a Gym Leader without some sort of support group.

He would be alone for this one, only he and his Pokemon-

"Ash! Ash hold up!"

He jumped, startled at the shout, and looking back over his shoulder he saw that he had put some serious distance between him and the others who had stopped at a split in the path.

Sheepishly he jogged back, "Sorry," He said, "I was lost in thought,"

"Sheesh," Serena murmured, "anyways, this is the place..."

Ash looked up at the sign on the road, and saw the two individual arrows pointing off in opposite directions. One to Verdant Town and the other to Anistar Town.

"I guess it is,"

"Are you sure you don't want either of us to come along with you?" Clement asked curiously looking down to Bonnie.

He nodded, "That's alright," he said, "Serena needs the support right now after all. And it'll be a good chance for me to think about... _Things_,"

Serena and Clement caught his emphasis and looked a little troubled, "Are you really sure Ash?" Serena asked quietly, "it really is alright, you know in case things get... Rough at night or-"

Ash smiled at her, "I'll be alright," he reassured her, "all you need to worry about is winning that sash to meet the deadline."

"You know the way?" Bonnie asked reaching up to be Pikachu, "Cause you know... Getting lost and all is kind of a habit of yours..."

Yeah... It kind of was.

"All I need to do is follow that road, and try not to get distracted by any wild Pokemon in the forest." He looked to all of them, "I'll be fine guys, really, I'm not all that hopeless," he joked.

"If you say so,"

"So this is it then," He grinned, "I'll see you all in a couple days then?"

"Absolutely,"

"Right!"

"Ah..."

Giving them a final nod he turned away and started down the road. When he was far enough away, he looked back over his shoulder to the party who still stood at the split and raised a hand in farewell, Pikachu copying his action from his shoulder.

Getting a wave in response, he looked to Pikachu, "Well buddy, it looks like we're on our own once again."

"Ka pi, Pikapi,"

Ash grinned and looked down the long stretch of trees ahead, "We've got a long road ahead of us, so we better get a move on!"

-x-x-x-

Kneeling next to the crackling fire, Ash set on a second log and looked into the sky. The bright blue had darkened to black, and the sky was now rippled with twinkling stars and a full moon.

After hours of walking and when he was sure that they had gone far enough, he called it quits for the day and had gone and set up camp a short walk into the treeline.

The fire would last another couple of hours, and since the summer season would just be beginning, he figured he wouldn't need to wake in order to keep it going.

Ash lay down on his rolled out sleeping bag next to Pikachu who had long since fallen asleep, and stared up at the endless blanket of stars overhead.

Now that he was alone, with only the sounds of the fire popping, and Pikachu's deep breathing, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

He knew that he would doze off in a couple of minutes, or seconds possibly, and would be dead asleep.

But what set him on edge was whether he would dream or not. He had thought through dozens of scenarios to save the girl throughout the day, and all of them seemed plausible.

Except for the fact that she always jumps.

No matter what he did.

A soft sigh came from his mouth as sleep worked its way into him, "I'll save you... I promise..." His voice trailed off, and soon he joined Pikachu as sleep claimed him.

-x-x-x-

Ash awoke, eyes opening drearily and not at all amused.

Above him the sky was still black, and the moon was still shining brightly only moving a short distance in it's cycle from when he must have fallen asleep.

Standing quietly he looked at the fire and saw that the log had been eaten through and was going to be dead in another hour.

_'I'll have to replace that soon,' _he thought tiredly,_ 'but first...'_

But first he had to go to the bathroom. So it was not that night that a nightmare struck him, it was the urge to pee.

Sighing he started towards the treeline for some privacy. He stumbled around in the dark, reaching out with his hands to make sure he didn't walk face first into a tree.

When he figured he was far enough in, he undid his zipper and relieved himself.

Looking around in the dark, he was surprised at how cold it felt on his bare arms and the back of his neck.

He had slept out of the sleeping bag because he figured the summer night would have been plenty along with the fire to keep him warm enough.

But now that he felt the small chills biting at his neck he felt unsettled.

Finished his business, he turned around to go back to camp.

However he froze.

He felt himself choke in fear at the thick grey fog which had risen from the ground and hidden the fire light and site from view.

_'I-I can't be dreaming... This had never happened in the dream before!'_

He wet his suddenly dry lips and stared.

He couldn't hear anything, nothing at all. It was like the fog had swallowed up the noise of the earth in order to conceal it's presence from him.

"T-The camps... It's over there..." He muttered, I-I just have to go straight through the fog... Straight through."

His legs wouldn't move however. He remained petrified as the fog crept towards him, encircling him in it's grasp.

And before he knew it, all he could see was the canopy overhead, and the black dirt underfoot.

_'This isn't real Ash!' _He shouted at himself in his mind, _'This is a dream so WAKE UP! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! PIKACHU SHOCK ME RIGHT NOW!'_

A chill nipped the back of his neck making his hair stand on end.

_'This... Is a nightmare. Nothing more.'_

But then how come it felt so real?

It was the realism that finally made him move. After living through this nightmare dozens of times, feeling the fogs silent crawling on his skin, he forced himself to go to where he thought the campsite was.

The fire would appear.

It would.

He was sure of it.

But as he walked, his breathing becoming more and more frantic. He found himself running and tumbling through the overgrowth in the forest.

And then he found himself sprinting, sprinting for his life.

The claustrophobia he felt over and over again was choking him, pulling him back into the-

He tripped over himself falling hard to the ground. Groaning he got to his knees and looked around.

The fog was still as thick, but now he realized he no longer stood in the forest.

He had found his way back onto the road.

_'No... This... No. No. No.'_

"This can't be real..." He whispered weakly standing up nervously, "it can't be."

But Ash turned and looked down the road he had seen time and time again, and realized that this was no dream.

He knew that should he walk down this road, he would find that girl.

Ash pinched himself on the arm and felt the dull sting meaning he was awake.

He had two choices now.

Stay put. Just stand there in the road with his eyes shut until everything blew over. Until the fog disappeared and the girl had killed herself-

Or he could go.

But this would be his last chance.

He had to save her or else he would let her die.

He had lost each and every time.

And there was no reset at the end of this road.

"I'll save you," He muttered clenching his hand to his fist, "I won't allow you to jump. I promise you."

So he took a step forward, dirt crunching beneath his foot, and started to run.

There was the small thought in the back of his mind that this was all happening inside his head, that small part of him that wanted to believe that he never would be the deciding factor between a person being dead or alive.

But then there, like Brock had told him the other night, there was a part of him that wanted to see her.

Wanted to meet her with his own eyes.

God he wanted to know her name at least.

The fog kept coming, feeling thicker and thicker and he found himself clawing through it to reach the end.

But then like a switch had been flipped, the fog simply vanished, and he now stood on the edge of a cliff beneath a moonlit canyon where a single rope bridge was suspended.

And a girl, the one he knew who would be standing there, stood at the center.

Bouquet of roses held in her hands.

He felt his breath catch in his throat, and even from the distance between them he could see that in person she was far more beautiful then in his dreams.

_'What can I say? What can I do to stop you...'_

Run to her.

Call out to her.

Hide and see if she changes her mind.

But now that he was out in the open not hidden by the fog, should she turn her head like he knew she would, she would see him clear as day.

And he would see those eyes filled with hopelessness.

He realized he was shaking, that the adrenaline, or his nerves had pushed him to the edge as well.

Without thinking, he took a step forward onto the bridge just to get closer to her even if it meant that the events, whatever the hell they may be, were set in motion.

They were.

At first, she remained unmoving, staring out into the drop lifeless. But just noticeably her head perked as her awareness alerted her to his presence.

Time seemed to grow heavy as she turned to look at him. The way her bangs slowly parted with the action revealing the rose red eyes beneath. Like her beauty in person, her eyes were even more terrifying.

There had been... Something at least, the loss and hopelessness in his dreams.

Here. He saw nothing. Her eyes were still.

Dead.

Like the life from her had been sucked dry.

He had to save her.

Save her so she never looked like that again.

And then, if you were to ask him later about it he would have said that he couldn't remember how it had happened, Ash saw the small flicker in her eyes, and the look of relief fall onto her lips.

He knew she was about to jump.

Ash had gone from a standstill as soon as he saw the bouquet begin to slip from her hands into a sprint down the bridge.

Before they had hit the ground, she had looked away from him and had placed her back to the railing. Ash saw the small intake of breath as she closed her eyes, accepting fate, and then she leaned back, falling over the rope, towards the rapids below.

And Ash dove off right after her.

He dove beneath the railing, grabbing one of the supports as he went over - outstretchingfor the girls hand with the other.

He didn't know how or why.

If it was fate, destiny or luck.

Bur he caught her wrist. And then grimaced in pain as he was stretched to his limit.

He held onto the rope with everything he had as they swung dangerously over the waters. The girls eyes had opened as she was jerked into an upright position by her wrist.

She stared at him, eyes filled with confusion at his presence. Only momentarily did she look away from him and around her, only to see the thousand foot drop below her.

Looking back at him, he saw something new.

Terror.

Horror.

Fear entered those eyes. Fear at what she had just been about to do, what was about to happen to her.

Her wrist slipped, and she screamed as his hold tightened at the final moment on her hand. His adrenaline was pumping, and his hands were sweating dangerously, "I won't let you go! But I can't pull you up on my own! I need you to pull yourself higher!"

She didn't move right away, only continued dangling by their hands as tears started to run from her eyes down her cheeks.

"You're slipping!" He shouted desperately, "I need you to do this! Please!"

His arms felt like lead, and as soon as he was sure she was going to fall, she reached up with her other hand and gripped his wrist.

And slowly, starting from his hand, she climbed her way up to his back where she could then reach the tilted planks from their weight.

When he finally felt her weight leave him, he felt relief like no other hit him.

But then his hand gave way. His fingers buckled, and before the cry of terror was out of his mouth a pair of hands grabbed his wrist.

The girl clung desperately to his wrist, using every ounce of strength she possessed to pull him up onto the bridge.

Once both of his arms and the upper part of his torso had gotten up, he quickly scrambled away from the edge with the girl who had her hands clenched onto his shirt.

They sat on the bridge in silence beneath the moonlight, minds reeling, and hearts racing.

His mind was blank, and in a trance like motion he turned and looked at the girl who was breathing hoarsely.

He had thought it before, and he guessed he would think it again.

But this close in person, he could say he had never seen someone so beautiful. Her hair was a dishevelled mess, sweat ran down her forehead and down her neck, and her eyes now that he could see them clearly were brimming and shining with tears.

Like she felt his eyes on her, she in turn looked at him.

He couldn't understand the emotions in her eyes, or possibly begin to think about what she was thinking about.

But he saw the slow mental breakdown on her face from petrified terror to emotional wreck.

Her lips quivered and her body began to shake as the first tears fell from her eyes. She choked once, and then before he knew it she had broken down, burying her head into his chest as sobs racked violently against her body.

She held the front of his shirt with clenched fists as her wails echoed into the late night sky.

Ash simply shut his eyes and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him, something he had wanted to do for a while now.

He let her cry, he didn't say a word the entire time, but all the while he thought one thing.

He would never allow that look of sadness to come on to her face again. She would never cry again unless they were tears of joy.

Ash held her tighter.

He'd be damned if he let anything drive her to this point again.

He simply wouldn't allow it.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for taking time out to read this chapter, and please leave a review to let me know what you all thought! I love feed back, positive or negative!<em>

_Thanks! And I'll see you again next chapter!_


End file.
